


The Laurens Interlude

by aesthetic_trashcan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, I can’t believe, I’m so sorry, John Laurens - Freeform, M/M, SO SAD, Sadness, Tears, angst no fluff, angst no resolution, i cried writing, i suck, it’s all I can write, pls enjoy my angst, youll cry too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_trashcan/pseuds/aesthetic_trashcan
Summary: So I wrote a thing and had my girlfriend edit it. Enjoy :)





	The Laurens Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tawni Bacon my most favortiest person to ever be ever alive](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tawni+Bacon+my+most+favortiest+person+to+ever+be+ever+alive).



*ahem* 

Alex was sad. He hadn't seen his hubby. Well. Platonic hubby. No homo my bromo.   
But then his dad sent a sticky note that read as follows  
" hhhhhhhhh son ded. "   
Alex cri.   
Alex avoid confronting his cri for many moons. Until he cheats on his wife and writes fanfiction about it. He walk up to dead hubby rock, romance in his eyes. That were full of cri.   
" you look cold, I could warm you up." He offer the rock.   
" I SWEAR TO GOD ALEXANDER IM TRYNA REST IN PEACE WTF YOU HOMO."


End file.
